The requirements on the flexibility of printing presses have been increasing with the increasing variety of newspaper and magazine products. The press must be able to be changed over from one production to the next as rapidly as possible if the product as a whole must be changed or if only part, e.g., the regional parts within a supraregional newspaper, must be changed within a product.
Turning bar attachments, which are used especially for feeding printed webs to be folded lengthwise over one another, must promote this flexibility.
A reversible turning tower has been known from DE 296 17 976 U1. The tower is divided in two vertically. The turning bars are mounted in two carriages arranged one over the other, which are displaceable in a frame of the tower at right angles to the direction of intake of the web between two end positions, from which the webs, guided one over the other, exit into respective formers arranged downstream.